Season Two Mini Episodes
Since there are so many mini episodes from this season, it has been decided that there should be a page made to honor all of them. Below, you will see a list of the mini-episodes categorized by user. Enjoy! Kingvegetajr24 *'He Scares me!!!!: '''Broly waits for Goku as Kami cowers in fear of him. *'I will wait: Broly tells Goku that he will wait for him. *'What are you doing here Nappa?: '''Vegeta runs into Nappa who can't move due to Broly's orders. *'Surprise!!!!!!: 'While looking for Vegeta, Nappa gets attacked and crashes into a cigarette box. *'Vegeta on the toilet: 'While taking a Super Saiyan 2 dump, Vegeta tells us that Trunks is a queer. *'Vegeta Cares for his son: ' Vegeta admits he cares for Trunks and killed Raditz to protect him. *'Kami's Revenge: 'Kami is upset by Trunks killing Dende for Vegeta so he insults and threatens him. *'Blackmail: 'Nappa blackmails Trunks with homosexual porn. *'Kami Found trunks Stash: 'Kami finds Trunks' stash of Baby formula. *'Waiting for vegeta: 'While waiting to scare Vegeta, Nappa encounters Krillin gets attacked twice. *'Sup nigga: 'The Great Saiyaman helps Vegeta find some clothes. *'Looking for Vegeta: 'Nappa and Saiyaman look for Vegeta. When they find him, he is in Goku's shirt. Later, Kami runs into Saiyaman and they hate on eachother. *'Where's my honeys: 'Saiyaman wants Vegeta to find him a honey. *'That's right Nigga: 'Vegeta and Saiyaman argue about how badly he wants a honey. *'Fuck you Trunks: 'Kami defends himself after Trunks humiliated him. *'At the park 3: 'Trunks' park trip gets ruined when he is accused of being a Child Molester. *'Dr fruit squeezing in on kami's walk time.: 'Kami and Doctor Fruit have an awkward conversation. *'So Trunks is gay?: 'Kami and Vegeta stumble upon Trunks and Gohan in a compromising position. *'What's up with piccolo: 'Piccolo is acting strange. *'Piccolo squeezing in on vegeta's time:): 'While trying to be alone, Vegeta is bothered by Piccolo. *'I hope vegeta never finds out: 'Nappa has sex with Bulma. *'Ahhhh shit: 'Vegeta reacts and gets interrupted by Piccolo who hates on him and Doctor Fruit. *'Vegeta's thoughts on Master Roshi: 'Vegeta gives his thoughts on the Master. *'Yeah I went there: '''Continuing the flame war, Piccolo says Doctor Fruit's mom didn't love him. *'Let's do it: '''Kami and Vegeta are ready to party! But unfortunately so is Piccolo. *'Greening out 2: 'Kami responds to King Kai's opinion of him. *'The after party: 'Vegeta, Piccolo, and Kami recover after having a crazy party. *'Vegeta Approves this message: 'Piccolo, Gohan, and Kami hang out. Hilarity ensues. *'Everyone squeezing in On bro time: 'While trying to bond, Kami and Fruit are interrupted. *'Go talk with him: 'Vegeta blames the whole party incident on Kami. *'It wasn't me: 'Kami blames the booze purchase on Vegeta and Piccolo. *'Never gonna stop me never gonna stop: 'Piccolo refuses to go along with King Kai's requests. *'Vegeta respond to master Roshi: 'The Saiyan Prince speaks his mind on Roshi's video to him. *'Napa says no: 'The Bald Saiyan denies Minotia's advances. *'Napa is sorry: 'Now the Mustache having Saiyan takes back his former statements. *'Goku must pay: 'Broly broods over Goku. *'Buu hoo can't find him: 'Majin Buu has turned Vegeta into a cookie and lost him. *'Vegeta Destroys the camera cuz he's so mad: 'The Saiyan Prince denies that he was a cookie. *'Vegeta wants to go: 'Vegeta knows Roshi is taking Goku to wrestling and he has something to say. *'Vegeta Says he will become a Super Saiyan 3: 'A Saddened Vegeta accepts Goku's offer. *'Vegeta's response: 'Vegeta shows that he's making cheese and then threatens Gohan. *'Vegeta Finally got the honeys: '''A jealous Vegeta tells Roshi he's going to the Playboy Mansion. *'Girl Talk: '''Prostitute and Bulma have a conversation. *'Vegeta Lays the law: 'Vegeta responds to Android 19 and Gohan's words about cheese *'Ballin: 'Great Saiyaman tells Teen Gohan how to truly be Ballin. *'Vegeta Says no: 'The Saiyan Prince responds to his peers. *'I need weed: 'Kami is desperate for his drugs. *'Vegeta Doesn't think that was very cool: 'Vegeta isn't happy that King Kai revived Saiyaman. *'Vegeta Farted: 'Vegeta threatens Gohan and then farts. *'Good: 'Great Saiyaman has a bad day. *'Vegetas warning:: 'Vegeta has something to say to Gohan. *'Waiting for Gohan: 'Vegeta has accepted Gohan's request for a fight. *'Message for Lester: 'Ninjor wants Lester to forget about Vegeta and love him instead. *'Lester talks to Ninjor: 'Lester says why he wants Vegeta and not Ninjor. *'Shove it up your ass: 'Kami finally responds to Spiderman. *'Vegeta's invitation to his pan the job: 'Vegeta sleeps, The Brat escapes. *'Vegetajr Year 2234: 'VegetaJr's horrible timeline is shown. *'Vegetajr Ventures to the past to seek help: 'VegetaJr looks for help in the past. Yep. *'A secret is revealed: 'The secret that isn't really a secret at all is revealed. *'VegetaJr still searches: 'VegetaJr stumbles around for a bit. *'Nigga sheet: 'Saiyaman rambles. *'Piccolo's rant: 'Piccolo whines about something. *'Vegeta's interruption: 'Vegeta gets interrupted by Saiyaman. *'Piccolo's lawyer Joker responds to Lester: 'Piccolo's "lawyer" tries to get Lester to go away. *'Stop this nonsense to Lester: 'Some Ninja Ranger tries to gain Lester's love. *'VegetaJr passes out: 'VegetaJr takes a bad drug and passes out. *'VegetaJr NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!: 'VegetaJr is scared of Lester. xHannibalRisingx/returnofthesaiyan *'Re: Vegeta on the toilet: 'Trunks is angered by his Dad's video and takes it out on Doctor Fruit. *'Trunks cares about his dad too: 'Trunks gets emotional about his Dad's loving words. *'Trunks likes WWE Divas...and Retribution.: 'Trunks sends all the gays after Nappa while he sleeps. *'Trunks finds it...: 'Trunks finds Kami's homosexual drawing of his dream to make love to Vegeta. *'Re: Fuck you Trunks: 'Trunks tries to respond to Kami. *'Balls: 'Goku and Captain Ginyu go for a walk by the water. Bold *'Who attacked trunks?: 'While reading a magazine, Trunks gets KO'd by a mysterious figure. *'nnnguh! save me frieza!!: 'Ginyu asks for Frieza to save him from the bottom of the water. *'Turtle moves out, mate.: 'Turtle informs Goku that he's moving in with Master Roshi. *'King kay: 'Goku and King Kai argue about pronunciation. *'Piccolo you be a Dickolo: 'Doctor Fruit is upset because Piccolo didn't share his drugs *'Hey Vegeta watch this video: 'Doctor Fruit tells Vegeta what happened. *'Piccolo be a prickolo: 'Doctor Fruit responds to Piccolo's hateful words about him. *'Piccolo you be a chicken noodle: '''The war goes on. Doctor Fruit compares Piccolo to a Chicken. *'To Kami, mkay?: '''King Kai tells us his thoughts on Kami. *'Not feeling so fruity: 'Fruit is sad because his Bros and Grandnephew didn't invite him to their party. *'new pants rule, Kami you drool: 'While wearing new pants a girl got him, Fruit is upset with Kami. *'The dark fruit: 'Doctor Fruit has a spell of depression after realizing the sad truth about his family. *'Let him go you hog: 'While waiting for Vegeta, Goku begins to worry. *'PICCOLO YOU BEST RESPOND MKAY: 'King Kai's school may be shut down and it's Piccolo's fault! *'You asked for it Mkay: 'King Kai punishes Piccolo twice and gets attacked by a homesick Batman. *'Eeuh! Response to Roshi: 'Kibito and Yamcha share their thoughts on the Master's video. *'If you want it come and get it: 'Minotia reveals his true feelings to Nappa. *'Hate the way I love ya: 'A Heartbroken Minotia responds to Nappa's cold hearted words. *'It's an open invitation: 'Minotia, now happy with Nappa, takes their relationship to the next level. *'I got 99 problems but hunger ain't one: 'Android 19 reveals that he has eaten the Vegeta cookie. *'Hmm: 'Goku makes an interesting discovery at his local Walmart. *'Saiyans ruined my life: 'Yamcha whines about Saiyans. Goku finds out he's going to Smackdown. *'Kakarot's Suggestion: 'Goku feels bad because of Vegeta's video and tries to make things better. *'Goku and Gohan's response: '''As Goku tries to respond, Gohan voices his Super Saiyan frustrations. *"Insert type of" Cheese please: Android 19 and Gohan respond to Vegeta. *'King Kai's surprise, mkay?: '''King Kai has a surprise for the Z fighters. *'Chillax time: 'While trying to watch RBZ, the Z fighters are interrupted by King Kai. *'Unoriginal Vegetard: '19 calls Vegeta immature and Gohan responds to Saiyaman and Vegeta. *'Here's a lollipop.: 'Goku and Yamcha respond to the Master. *'It's my land! Or is it: 'Kibito finds some land. Is it his? *'Christian attacks: 'Goku says who his favorite Diva is, Yamcha gets attacked by his favorite wrestler. *'The bountiful fruit: 'The Doctor just got in his new shipment of drugs. *'What boy: 'Gohan mocks Vegeta's intimidation skills. *'Enough nigga: 'Gohan reveals that he is now invincible and gives Vegeta an ultimatum. *'Yawn: 'Gohan mocks Vegeta's words and thinks Vegeta scared of him. *'It's time: 'The Fight is on! Who will win? *'Yo Roshi: 'Goku reveals his favorite wrestler. *'Spiderman can't believe it: 'Spidey is amazed that Kami hasn't gone looking for his lighter. *'You're not Cool: 'Android 19 reveals that he has replaced something of Kami's *'Pathetic: 'Spiderman sees through Kami's act. *'You got lucky: 'Spiderman runs off. *'Vegeta loves parties, Goku loves meals: 'While Vegeta gets wasted, Goku gets food and drinks. *'No: 'Goku responds to the Undertaker. *'Robot ball z is cancelled: 'Doctor Fruit tells the unfortunate "truth". *'Halloween (RBZ Style): 'Goku, Doctor Fruit, and Park Batman show off their costumes. *'Get it right get it tight lester: 'Doctor Fruit refuses to have a brother that snuggles with Robots. *'IT'S ME: 'Park Batman clears the air about the Robin Halloween Fiasco. *'Captured by the baby: 'Park Batman has been captured! *'I AM THE NIGHT: 'Batman gets funky and then gets scared. *'To saiyaman: 'Doctor Fruit accepts Saiyaman's offer out of pity. *'Fruit's done: 'Doctor Fruit tells off Saiyman and He-Man. *'Dark fruit: the sequel: 'Fruit denies Vegeta's pants offer. *'Do I Care?: 'Fruit is not effected by Vegeta's words. *'Obey me or else: 'Lord Piccolo wants the pants. *'Attention all Robins: 'Doctor Fruit gives a quiz to the Robins. *'So someone posted this: 'Goku gets creepy. *'Evening king breaks it down: 'King Kai tells the truth. *'Roshi gets captured: 'Master Roshi gets captured by The Baby. *'Yo yo mega lester: 'The Forest Ranger has a request for Lester. *'Pumpkin Kai says: 'King Kai lays the law. *'You don't know who I am but: 'Tom Drake invites Tim Drake (Robin) to Smackdown. *'Turtle's smackdown: 'Turtle reveals a shocking fact to Goku and Roshi. *'Jr: Someone special has something to say to VegetaJr. *'You worthless putrid wretch: '''Neid insults VegetaJr. HarleysNightwing *'Master Roshi tells what this channel is all about: 'The Debut of Master Roshi. *'Alone time with Master Roshi: 'The Master runs into trouble as he watches WWE on YouTube. *'Master Roshi's thoughts on Robot Ball Z: 'Roshi states his opinion and argues with Mario. *'Turtle tells Master Roshi about Vegeta's video: 'The Master misunderstands Vegeta's words. *'Master Roshi tries to send a message: 'The Master is attacked and then saved by the Undertaker. *'Master Roshi's message for Vegeta, Yamcha, and Kibito: 'Roshi talks, Turtle brags, Lester obsesses. *'Master Roshi Talks about getting something: 'The Master has a surprise announcement for Goku. *'The Master Responds: 'Roshi clears the air about Smackdown. *'Lester has something to say to Vegeta: 'Lester begs Vegeta to love him. *'Mario's surprise: 'Mario speaks his mind on living with Roshi and shows us a surprise. *'Master Roshi's top WWE Divas: 'The Master lets us know who his favorite female wrestlers are. *'Waitin on Vegeta - Lester version: 'Lester, Vegeta's biggest fan, is waiting on a response. *'No means Yes right?: 'Lester tries to get Vegeta to be his yet again. *'Master Roshi gets more than he bargained for: 'It's not a very good day for the Master. *'The Master makes a startling discovery: 'Roshi finds out that he was the narrator of Episode 13. *'Undertaker reacts when he finds out Goku likes Kane: 'The Undertaker has a message for Goku. *'Lester is done: 'Lester tells Vegeta and Ninjor how it is. *'Meet The Sidekick of Justice: 'The Introduction of Batman's Sidekick, Robin. *'Holy Uncle Grandpa Batman!: 'Robin has something to say to Park Batman. *'Robin is not happy: 'Robin does not like it that someone dressed up as him and wants to know who did it. *'Lester's Goodbye?: 'Lester does the unthinkable. *'Robin didn't Know: 'The Sidekick of Justice retracts his earlier statements. *'Robin saves Batman: 'Robin finds a way to free Batman from The Baby. *'Batman is missing?: 'Robin is hectic and needs some help! *'Superman has found Vegeta finding Batman: 'Superman takes Vegeta's credit and gets disappointed. *'Lester's Hello?: 'Thanks to a wish from the Dragon Balls, Lester is Back! *'Lester Sings 1 and 2: 'Lester sings songs to his lover. *'Robin looks for Park Batman: 'Robin is at the Park but can't find Park Batman *'The Predator responds to Kid Trunks request: 'Kid Trunks asked for someone to talk to. He got his wish. *'Robin apologizes to the other Robins and answers Dr Fruit: 'Read the title, lol. *'Lester responds to Vegeta's little fan: 'How will Lester react to a second Vegeta fan making himself known? *'Turtle confronts Master Roshi: 'Turtle confronts the Master about why they haven't done any recent videos. *'Lester responds to Vegeta's demands: 'Lester being awesome. *'Lester has moved on to another?: 'Lester has shifted his eyes towards Piccolo. *'Super Lawsuit: 'Superman being foolish. *'Super Lawsuit 2 - Great Saiyaman: 'Saiyaman gets a taste of Superman's wrath. *'Master Roshi and Goku get ready for SD: 'The two buddies hang out before Smackdown. *'Robin meets Park Batman: 'Robin finally finds his Batman. *'Dr. Fruit helps Lester: 'Doctor Fruit shows Lester where Piccolo lives. *'Mr. Wolfy meets King Kai: 'King Kai and a friend help Mr. Wolfy find a decent addiction. *'Holy Batman Batman!: 'Robin finds something shocking. *'Super Lawsuit interupted: 'Nightwing interrupts Superman. Lilpuar24 *'18's thoughts on Trunks' death: 'Android 18 doesn't like the fact that Trunks is dead and vows to revive him. TheSaiyanSquad *'Stay tuned for robot ball z: '''The creators advertise Season 3.